Celui qui a failli voler Noël
by Bony
Summary: Trois agents du FBI et un ancien voleur coincés dans un van. Un criminel qui se fait attendre. Tout ça devant le Rockfeller Center à quelques jours de Noël. Ou comment Neal avoue presque l'un de ses "présumés" crimes le plus farfelu.


**Disclaimer** : la série appartient à Jeff Eastin, USA Network, et la Fox Television Studios. Je ne gagne rien avec cette histoire.

**Résumé** : Trois agents du FBI et un ancien voleur coincés dans un van. Un criminel qui se fait attendre. Tout ça devant le Rockfeller Center à quelques jours de Noël. Ou comment Neal avoue l'un de ses -présumés- crimes le plus farfelu.

...

**Celui qui a failli voler Noël**

Neal tenta d'utiliser l'une des caméras de surveillance pour zoomer sur la vitrine d'une joaillerie. Tentative immédiatement maîtrisée et stoppée par Peter, provoquant un soupire bruyant et peiné de la part du faussaire, déclenchant le même air irrité chez ses trois compagnons d'infortune.

« Je peux... » commença-t-il, après quelques minutes de silence à observer d'un œil morne la foule qui déambulait devant le Rockfeller Center.

« Non ! » le coupa Peter sans quitter des yeux l'écran de contrôle.

« Tu ne sais même pas ce que j'allais proposer » s'offusqua l'ancien escroc.

« Tu ne sortiras pas du van ! »

« Si Dorian Velinov avait du se montrer, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait déjà là ? »

« On attend » grogna Peter de moins en moins patient.

« Ok... agent Grinch. »

Le surnom provoqua des sourires amusés chez les deux autres agents. Sourires réduits à néant par le regard autoritaire de leur supérieur.

« Caffrey n'a peut-être pas totalement tord » proposa Diana au bout d'un moment.

Jones et Neal approuvèrent vigoureusement, une lueur d'espoir renaissant dans leurs yeux.

Ils étaient en planque depuis le début de l'après-midi et à présent toutes les lumières de la ville étaient allumées, le sapin de Noël étant le centre d'attention. Les employés des bureaux alentour c'étaient mêlés aux badauds et touristes, tous profitant du spectacle dont les trois agents et le consultant étaient exclus, confinés dans le fourgon de surveillance. Ils attendaient leur suspect qui ne montrait aucune bonne volonté à apparaître.

« Je m'en fiche. On le traite comme s'il voulait voler le... le sapin, tien ! »

Si même maintenant ses propres agents se rebellaient contre lui... Caffrey avait vraiment une mauvaise influence. Quelques heures à étudier des fraudes fiscales et un peu de paperasses à rattraper devraient cependant suffire à remettre de l'ordre dans les rangs.

« Personne ne peut voler le sapin du Rockefeller Center » se moqua gentiment Jones.

« Dans l'absolue, tout peut se voler » le contredit le spécialiste du domaine, en jetant un coup d'œil expert à l'arbre en question.

« On parle d'un sapin. D'un sapin de Noël. En pleine rue de New-York. Et qui mesure plus de vingt mètres de haut, Neal » lui rappela Peter. Cette conversation commençait à prendre un tournant légèrement surréaliste.

« Je sais... Hum... je pense que cette année on doit plutôt être dans les vingt-cinq mètres, à vue d'œil. Il est orné de plus de 30 000 illuminations... cela demande un travail d'équipe, au moins une douzaine de personnes. Du matériels, une grue, des... » mais Neal n'alla pas plus loin en voyant les regards effarés des trois représentants de l'ordre.

« Tu as déjà pensé à voler le sapin de Noël du Rockfeller Center ? » s'étrangla à moitié Jones.

« Simple théorie. Puis ça change du traditionnel Koh-i Nor ou de la Joconde... L'étoile de Swarovski me suffit -suffirait- largement » conclut-il rapidement en constatant qu'il en disait peut-être un peu trop. Et il afficha un sourire faussement angélique.

« Neal ! » grommela Peter en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Non vraiment, il n'avait rien fait pour mériter cela.

« Pourquoi le voler ? » questionna Diana, curieuse. Un tableau, des bijoux, des voitures... on peut les revendre, se faire de l'argent avec, elle pouvait comprendre, même si elle n'approuvait pas. Un simple sapin de Noël ? Passe encore dans des cas très désespérés, cela restait cependant du vol. Mais celui-ci ? Quel était le motif d'un vol aussi... stupide et inutile ? Même venant de Neal.

« Oh, non... ne le suivez pas là dedans » s'interposa l'agent le plus gradé. Connaissant son consultant, il y avait certaines choses qu'il préférait ignorer pour sa propre santé mentale.

« Il faut toujours avoir une raison pour voler quelque chose ? » répondit Neal en fronçant les sourcils. Et aucun des trois agents ne surent dire s'il pensait réellement qu'on pouvait commettre ce genre de crime sans but précis, ou s'il jouait la comédie.

« Puis c'est Peter qui a émis l'idée ! » ajouta-t-il en levant les mains en l'air en signe de reddition, avant de se tourner vers son superviseur. « Peter, pourquoi veux-tu voler le sapin de Noël et priver des milliers de braves new-yorkais de ce magnifique spectacle ? »

« Ne me mêle pas à tout cela ! »

« Peter ne veux pas nous dire pourquoi il veut voler Noël » fit-il en se retournant vers Diane et Jones.

« Neal ? »

« Oui, Peter ? »

« Si tu ne veux pas te retrouver en orange pour le réveillon, je te conseille de te taire. Maintenant » le menaça l'agent du gouvernement.

Le silence retomba dans le petit habitacle.

« Hé ! Vous voulez que je vous explique comme on peut voler la dinde que gracie le président à Thanksgiving ? » s'exclama soudain Neal, d'un air espiègle.

« Quoi ?... Non, Neal, non... » s'exaspéra Peter.

...

Et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !


End file.
